


Short Love Stories: Ratchet/Wheeljack

by DifferentOctave



Series: Short love fics [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: :D, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love. What can you say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Love Stories: Ratchet/Wheeljack

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone got pairing ideas?
> 
> I don't give a frag about their species, so if you want a June/Ratchet, then that whatcha get!
> 
> Enjoy! :D
> 
> PS: Sorry for any mistakes- my device was lagging like made when I wrote this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TF:P, for Primus's sake!

Ratchet will admit.

The first time he'd met Wheeljack, he'd hated him. He was a clumsy brute.

But there's more to him than that, as he'd later discover.

Wheeljack'll admit- Ratchet was a tightly wound spring, ready to snap at any moment.

But there's more to him than meets the eye.

Because beneath that, Ratchet was caring, kind, and gentle.

Beneath Wheeljack was a gentleness they'd never know about.

Or so they thought.

Because one day, Ratchet was shot.

Wheeljack was stunned. And he startled the others by telling them he would repair him.

Optimus asked if he was sure. It's not like he didn't trust him- he did, it was just that he'd never given off any sign of having any medical training.

But Wheeljack _did_ at one time receive medical training.

After he got him patched up, Ratchet woke up.

When he saw that his wound was fixed- _expertly_ in fact!

He asked Wheeljack who did it.

He was stunned to find out he did.

Wheeljack put it out plain and simple. "Ratchet, I will tell you now to prevent some disaster from happening in the future. I love you. You don't have to love me back. I'll respect your decision no matter what it is."

Ratchet's reply was a silent one.

He kissed Wheeljack.

It was then they both couldn't hide it.

They were in love.


End file.
